Golem Creation
The power to create golems. Sub-power of Constructs Creation and Animation. Also Called *Golem Control/Manufacturing Capabilities User is able to create golems: a magically animated being created entirely from inanimate matter. This power can be used with anything so user can have an army of super powered creatures at anytime and anywhere. Note that the exact power each golem has depends on the element(s) they were created from. Applications *Create being with Golem Physiology Associations *Animation *Automaton Creation *Constructs Creation Limitations *Golems have all the advantages and disadvantages of the matter they are made of. *May gain/have independent mind and ability to resist/rebel against their creator, either directly or indirectly. *The golem may try to destroy the user if given a reason to. *May be limited on how many Golems one can create. Jewish Folklore In Jewish folklore the golem is a statue made from clay and has the word "Emet" (truth or reality) on it somewhere (whether hanging from a sign on it's neck or written on its head. The word is incredibly important to the golem being the source of it's life, in one story removing the sign around the neck caused it to lose to crumble to dust. In the most famous story, the rabbi who gave it life rubbed the first letter off the forehead leaving the word "met" meaning dead, forcing it to sleep. The most famous is the classical narrative of the Golem of Prague and Rabbi Judah Loew ben Bezalel. To protect the Jewish population from antisemitic feeling in the seventeenth century. And depending on the story the golem turned on the rabbi and went into a violent rage, or fell in love and when he was rejected he flew into a rage. Each story ends the same way, the rabbi stops the golem (using one of the methods above) and stored the golem in the attic of the synagogue. Known Users Known Objects *The Anvil of the Void (Dragon Age) Known Spells *Vita (Ben 10) *Silicus Milez Sasitatio (Ben 10) Gallery Adwaita (Ben 10) Rock Monsters.gif|Adwaita (Ben 10) File:Earthmover.jpg|Earthmover (Batman Beyond) was buried alive in a toxic waste dump and gained the ability to cause earthquakes and make golems while his body was stuck embedded in a wall for years. Gwen Tennyson Rock Monsters.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) summons Stone Creatures to attack Ultimate Kevin Charmcaster Rock Monsters.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Rock Monster's.gif|Michael Morningstar/Darkstar's (Ben 10) Rock Creatures vs Kevin. King Vendrick.png|King Vendrick (Dark Souls II) was able to create subservient golems using an unnamed magical artifact he stole from the Giants during his invasion of their homeland... Rampart Golem.png|...a technique that the Ivory King was able to replicate to create the Rampart Golems, Frozen Golems, and Ice Golems of Eleum Loyce. Elsa (Frozen) Builds Olaf.gif|Elsa (Frozen) uses her snow magic abilities to create Olaf. File:Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi (Naruto) making a golem out of rock. File:Millennium_Earl_D_Gray_Man_by_tatababy.jpg|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-man) has created a type of golem called "Teez"... Teez first stage.PNG|...which are used by Tyki to let the victims be eaten from inside out... Teez second stage.PNG|...as the number of these Teezes multiply, the strength of the advanced Teezes grows... Teez advanced stage.PNG|...and they become more dangerous to torment his victims and able to shoot dark matter blasts. Aya Blackpaw.jpg|By channeling the power of Kun, the Forgotten King, Aya Blackpaw (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) can create powerful jade golems. Seikon no qwaser golden tyrant 2.jpg|The Golden Tyrant (Seikon no Qwaser) using his Qwaser powers of gold... Golden arch angel.jpg|...to create an archangel shaped golden golem. File:Female_Golem.png|Female Golem (Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XVII) File:250px-Golem.png|Golem of Prague (Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XVII) Golem 2.jpg|A common golem. (Soul Calibur) Clay Master H.png|Clay Master (Valkyrie Crusade) can create and manipulate clay golems. File:Water_Golem.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) creating golems out of water and his own blood. File:Golem_and_Loew.jpg|The Golem of Prague and his creator Loew. File:Jewish_golem.jpg|A golem in Jewish mythology. File:Golem.jpg|A golem made of clay. Fire Golem.png|A fire golem. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries